1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to databases. More specifically, this disclosure relates to adjusting one or more trace filters in a database system.
2. Related Art
Database systems are used for many mission critical applications in modern enterprises. The size and complexity of databases has grown exponentially over the past several years. It is not uncommon for an enterprise to use terabyte- or petabyte-sized databases.
Given the size and complexity of modern databases, and the fact that they are commonly used in mission critical applications, it is not surprising that database performance is often an important issue. One approach to solve performance problems involves collecting trace data from the database system, and then tweaking the database system based on an analysis of the trace data. Unfortunately, the act of collecting trace data can itself create performance problems.